videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Spider-Man
Peter Parker, also known as the Spider-Man, is a superhero that appears in Marvel Comics. He was featured in the twenty-third episode of DEATH BATTLE where he fought Batman and won. Death Battle Information Background *Age: 25 *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 165 lbs. *Secret Identity: Peter Parker *I.Q.: 250 *Orphan *Science Major Web Shooters *Twin Wrist-Mounted *Carousel Loaded *Webbing dissolves in 1 hour *Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi *Webbing is strong enough to restrain the Hulk Spider Powers *Wall Crawling *Superhuman Strength (Bench Press: 10 ton; Top Speed: 200 mph) *Superhuman Speeds & Reflexes *Superhuman Stamina & Durability *Foreign Chemical Resistance *Spider Sense Feats *Has defeated the Hulk *Member of the Fantastic Four & the Avengers *Developed unique ways of the spider martial art *Has more girlfriends than any other superhero *Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the Ultimate Mutant Weaknesses *Durabilty has limits *Spider Sense can be tricked of disruption by specialized drugs *Arguably naive *Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Spider-Man lowers himself down on a web, then lands and takes a fighting stance. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Puts hands on his hips and says "This just isn't your day, huh?". *'Victory:' Hangs a camera using his webs, then stands in front of it and gives a thumbs up. Quotes Entrance *"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, on the scene!" *"My spider senses are tingling..." *"You mess with the spider, you're gonna get bit!" *"Hey, Bats! Ready for another spider butt whooping?" - Against Batman. *"You got great power, Harry. Let's so how responsible you are with it." - Against Harry Potter. *"I could use some Kryptonite webs right about now..." - Against Superman. *"So, any relation to Marko?" - Against Gaara. *"Aw, I think somebody needs a hug." - Against Kratos or Guts. *"You're not the only one who can break the fourth wall, you know." - Against Deadpool. Victory *"This one's goin' straight to J.J." *"And so, once again, the day is saved, thanks to... me!" *"I can see the headlines now. 'Spider-Man kicks ass again'." *"So, how many minutes did it take you to come up with this plan?" - Against Batman. *"Well, at least you beat the guy without a nose." - Against Harry Potter. *"So what're you now, 'Kinda okay man'?" - Against Superman. *"You carry your mother in that gord? I'm sorry, WHAT?" - Against Gaara. *"And if they ever make a sequel to this game, I'll kick your butt there too!" - Against Deadpool. Results Screen *"Great, now I gotta come up with ANOTHER excuse to MJ for why I'm late." *"Thanks for the great snapshots! They're gonna look good on the Daily Bugle." *"Y'know, I think I know what your problem is. You just don't know how to have fun with what you do." - To Batman. *"I still got great respect for you, Cap. ...So sorry for making you red, white, black and blue." - To Captain America. *"Don't I know you from somewhere? Or do you just have one of those faces?" - To Mario. *"Sorry. I thought you were Mac Gargan for a second there." - To Scorpion. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters